Give Your All To Me
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: "Excuse me for saying this, but you have no idea how to have a conversation Regina. You have this way about you, where you use you words to strip away every layer that a person has until they are nothing but bones. I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to be in the same room as you. So unless this is about Henry, we truly have nothing to discuss." SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- Give Your All to Me**

" _ **What would I do without your smart mouth**_

 _ **Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_

 _ **You got my head spinning, no kidding**_

 _ **I can't pin you down"**_

 **Emotion #1: Anguish**

Maybe it was foolish to think that anything had changed on that Godforsaken island. To think that for a moment that they had let bygones be bygone and move forward into a cordial relationship for the sake of their son. Yet watching Emma cling to their son as she led them both off the boat simply snapped something in the brunette who had already been stewing for some time. However she wasn't going to give Emma Swan the satisfaction of playing the poor Savior being bullied by the Evil Queen by calling her out on it in front of their son. _Her_ son! Henry's was her's, regardless of blood relations she was the one who had sacrificed everything for him while Emma ran around doing whatever for ten years.

"I think we should skip on Granny's tonight, kid. It's been a long couple of weeks and I'm sure everyone just wants a proper shower and to climb into a real bed." Emma grinned, nudging Henry with her shoulders as they walked down the street and towards Mifflin. Snow and Charming had stayed behind to get all of the Lost Boy's in order and find a place for them to stay.

"Yeah, you're right." Henry agreed, suppressing a yawn. Regina trailed behind them silently seething as she fought to keep her anger in check. The three of them finally reached 108 before Henry and Emma turned to look at Regina.

"Henry why do you run inside and wash up?" Regina smiled warmly at her son, whom nodded before scurrying off.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Emma asked once Henry was out of ear shot and that was all it took for Regina to light into the blonde.

"Of course he will. He's a Mills, strong and resilient." Regina replied tersely, grinding her teeth together. Emma didn't seem to notice Regina's deteriorating mood.

"How do you know? I mean he's been through a lot..." Emma scuffed her foot uncertainly, and Regina now knew where Henry had inherited that horrendous habit from.

"I know because I'm his mother. I've been there for well over eleven years now, I think I know my son." Regina snarked causing Emma to frown.

"He's our son, Regina." Emma shook her head as she replied.

"No! He's **my** son! I was just foolish enough to allow you around him when it's clear you can't even take care of yourself. How many times did I have to save you or your idiot parents when I could have been looking for Henry? I could have saved him some of the trauma he had went through if it wasn't for you!" Regina snapped, leaning forward as she hissed at the blonde woman.

"You can't seriously be blaming me for-" Emma was cut off by Regina's humorless laugh.

"Of course I'm blaming you! For everything! All you have ever done is hurt Henry, yet you claim to be his mother. You don't know how to be a mother because you never had one! Hopefully Snow won't make the same mistake this time. One damaged overgrown child is enough." The moment the words left her mouth she knew she went to far. Emma visibly flinched and her eyebrows furrowed together. Green eyes glistened with confusion and unshead tears as the younger woman stiffened her spine. Emma opened and closed her mouth several times, as if she wanted to say something but she simply couldn't find the words. The blonde stuffed her hands into that god awful red jacket before spinning on her heels and continuing up the street without another word. She wouldn't allow Regina to see the full extent of how her words stripped at her confidence and self esteem.

 _Three Weeks Later_

Regina hadn't seen or spoken to Emma since the night they had came back. Which confused Henry, who thought they were finally getting along but he didn't ask too many questions. He was still dealing with his own issues to worry about if his mother's were friends or not this week. At least that's what he thought until he accidentally overheard a conversation between his blonde mother and Ruby.

"What's going on with you, Em? If Regina even come within five hundred feet of the room your in, you're flying out of here like a bat out of hell. Did something happen?" Ruby frowned, pushing a plate of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans in front of the solemn woman. Emma seemed hesitant to speak, before she exhaled deeply.

"We just exchanged words, and she let me know how she truly felt about me... I-I just wasn't expecting it and it caught me off guard and I'm still trying to process all of it.' Emma licked her lips as she spoke carefully, knowing Ruby was excellent at reading in between the lines and she didn't want to give away too much.

"Oh did she finally admit to having feeling's for you too?" Ruby squealed and Emma shot her a disapproving look. Henry's eyes widen from where he had been stowed away in the corner of the diner hiding behind a news paper. Emma had feelings for his Mom?

"Oh she has feelings for me alright, strong ones. She hates me and blames me for everything that happened to Henry. The crazy part is she's right." Emma pushed her food around on her plate. Her appetite had been nonexistent since coming back

"What?! You can't be serious!" Ruby exclaimed and it was followed by brief silence.

"The nerve of that Lint Licker! Isn't she the one who nearly _killed_ Henry with that apple turnover?" Ruby emphasized killed causing Emma to wince as she remembered the time when her little boy was laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life

"That was meant for me. If I hadn't of made him feel like I didn't believe him I would have eaten it not him." Emma looked absolutely crestfallen.

"Emma don't let whatever she said get you down. We both know how Regina is, her people skills are lacking. She probably didn't even mean it, maybe she was stressed since coming back or maybe its that time of the month." Ruby offered watching Emma shrugged. She didn't have much more time to assure her friend before she was being called back by Granny.

Emma's stomach turned unpleasantly, and she threw down a twenty for her meal before booking it out of Granny's diner.

Spring was lovely in Storybrooke, the slight breeze pushed her curls over her shoulder as she walked. The temperature was perfect for a sweater and jeans, so she had forgone her trusted jacket and instead donned a cream cashmere sweater and a pair of dark blue skinny's paired with her boots. She was so caught up in repeating what Regina had spat at her, she nearly jumped out of her skin when something small ran full force into her legs. A little boy no older than four looked up at her with the deepest brown eyes so full of distrust already. She had immediately recognized him as a Lost Boy, the youngest they had brought back. He had already gone through a couple of temporary homes since being in Storybrooke but nobody wanted to keep him for very long.

"Hey kid! You have to pay for that?" Sneezy rushed over with Blue following close behind and that's when Emma took note of the candy bar clutched firmly into his little hand.

"Hey buddy, what's your name?" Emma squatted low to be eye level with him. His hair fell into his face, and it was long enough to fit into a decent sized ponytail. He scrunched up his nose just as the pharmacist and the Blue Fairy made it over.

"Princess, the boy doesn't speak. It seems all he can do is cause mischief wherever he goes." Blue shot the boy a scolding look and he grasped onto Emma's pant leg tightly.

"He's a kid, what do you expect?" Emma frowned.

"I expect him to make good choices, always keeping in mind how his actions affect others. Something you should probably work on too, Princess." Blue responded with her air of superiority.

"Says the woman who is really behind the reason Storybrooke exists. Everyone blames Regina and Rumple but if you hadn't gave Neal that stupid bean, Rumple would have never used Regina to cast the Dark Curse." Emma crossed her arms while glaring at the overgrown gnat. Blue look taken aback before she straightened out her pea coat.

"Regardless of how you choose to look at it, I must take the boy back to the convent now. He needs to be punished for stealing, _Sheriff_." Blue clicked her teeth, reminding Emma of yet another title that had been forced upon her.

"Ryder Matthews, lets go." Blue beckoned the boy who looked up at Emma. He squeezed her leg tightly before letting go and slowly walking over to the Blue Fairy. As soon as he was within arms reach the woman snatched the candy bar away before passing it to Sneezy.

Since coming back to Storybrooke from Neverland Emma had moved out of her parents place. Her mothers confession, about wanting a baby and her willingness to just leave everyone behind for David had clawed it's way through Emma's chest and sat nestled against her heart. Still she had promised to visit often, so that's how she found herself sitting at the island watching her mother bustled around the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emma suppressed a chuckle when she saw that Mary Margret's hair was mused on just one side. She had begun to alternated between calling the woman Snow and Mary Margret, it all depended on the brunette's mood.

"Several of the Lost Boys have been hospitalized recently. Apparently since leaving the island time has begun to catch up with them, and some of them are malnourished. It was a mistake on my part to not get them all checked out in the hospital. I mean it couldn't have taken long with only six boys. I feel so guilty." Mary Margret rubbed her face roughly before turning to her daughter.

"How many are in the hospital now?" Emma frowned, remembering those big pleading brown eyes.

"Three. There's Thomas, who went to live with Kathryn and Fredrick. Xander who is with Ariel and Eric. And that little trouble maker Ryder." Snow sighed as she wrapped together little care packages.

"He isn't a trouble maker, he's just misunderstood. He was with Pan for God knows how long, and nobody ever looked out for him. He's still so young." Emma defended, as Snow studied her carefully.

"I suppose. I just don't see anything being a good fit right now." Snow shrugged, placing posted notes with the each child's name on a box.

"Lord only knows what you would have thought of me had you actually raised me." Emma scoffed before rising from her seat.

"Emma, did I say something to upset you?" Snow frowned, but it was her patronizing tone that set Emma off.

"No, Mother Dearest. You could never say anything to upset me." Emma replied sarcastically, snatching Ryder's package up.

"You know, don't even bother with this. I'll make him something myself, so you won't taint your oh so pure heart with the little trouble maker." The blonde threw the box back down, sure she broke the homemade cookies inside before grabbing her jacket and stalking out. She ignored Snow calling out to her as she huffed and rushed down the stairs and out of the stuffy building.

Maybe the problem was she saw to much of herself in Ryder. She could remember stealing candy bars when she was a few years older than him, but just because nobody ever offered to buy her one. She had been labeled as the kid that was too much trouble, she knew how that felt. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy let alone another child. And it was with this that she pulled out her phone and called Granny's Diner.

"Granny, I need a really big favor..." Emma waited for the older woman to respond, rolling her eyes as the woman yammered.

"See there's this kid, Ryder-"

"Yes from Neverland..."

"Well he's in the hospital right now and I want to give him a care package. I was hoping-" Emma was cut off again by Willow Lucas.

"Really? Just like that?" Emma's eyes widened.

"I owe you one. Anything you need..." Emma promised before hanging up. Walking towards the small children shop, she figured she'd take it a step further and get Ryder some nice things for his stay at the hospital. She had been in and out of there as a kid for the same thing, and it was never a short stay. Grabbing a couple of soft pajama set's along with a stuffed chameleon. It was green with wide eyes and a curly tail. On her way to the register, she walked past a book that she had read countless times. Horton Hatches the Egg. Shrugging, maybe Ryder would like the pictures. Placing everything onto the checkout stand, she pulled out her credit card.

"Isn't Henry a little old for all of that?" Kathryn smiled slightly from behind Emma causing the blonde to turn around.

"Oh this isn't for Henry." Emma responded.

"That will be sixty two twenty-seven." The cashier stated and Emma swiped her card.

"Have another child we don't know about?" Emma could tell Kathryn was just trying to make conversation but the fact that she was Regina's best friend and the comment itself rubbed Emma the wrong way.

"Pardon me for saying this, but what I do is none of your business. However with you being best friends with the Mayor, you probably already know she has limited my time with Henry to the bare minimum. So if you're here trying to scope out information, it's not going to happen." Emma grabbed the bag from the cashier.

"Actually I'm here to get some things for Thomas. We've had a rough couple of days." Kathryn frowned and Emma simply nodded before turning.

"You know, as his mother she just doesn't want to see him hurt." Kathryn called out to her.

"I'm only ever good enough to see him when it's convenient for her. I was a good enough mother when we had to move the freaking moon to save him. Just not now, That's bullshit and you know it." Emma scoffed.

"She didn't mean what she said to you. She feels really bad about it." Kathryn replied

"She's a coward, if she felt so bad she would have already apologized by now. But she's content knowing that someone is hurting more than her. So I hope that while she's revealing in the fact that she has Henry now, he's getting older. Eventually he's going to see her for who she truly is. Yes she loves him with everything that she is but she is a cold cruel person. And nothing or no one will ever change that." Emma hissed, her anger clouding her judgment.

"You don't mean that Emma. You're doing exactly what she did. Lashing out in anger, and you know that only causes more heartache." Kathryn shook her head, looking right through Emma's front.

"Maybe that's what makes me and her different. Regina never says something she doesn't mean. The woman who thrives on control? Yeah, excuse me but I'm not buying the crap both you and her try to sell. She's happy with the way things are right now, and maybe in a couple of months once everything cools down we can talk about Henry. But I don't **ever** want to talk about what she said to me." Emma turned on her heel before leaving.

These past few weeks everyone had been seeing her back more and more, but it no longer felt like she was simply running. More like she was growing up and stepping into her shoes. She was finally going to let people know that they would no longer walk all over her. Climbing into her bug she made her way down to Granny's to pick up the baked good's.

"Hey Ems." Ruby immediately skipped over to her with that lop sided grin she always seem to sport.

"Hey Rubes, is Granny around?" Emma quickly accepted the side hug.

"Yeah, she's just in the back getting together your package...You know it's a good thing you're doing. Nobody here wants anything to do with the kid. They all just sort of write him off. Even Regina did which is surprising since she loves kids and is always preaching about a second chance." Ruby shrugged.

"Regina met Ryder?" Emma's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Yeah, he flipped out on her though. Apparently she got his real name from another one of the lost boys, and when she called him it he went ballistic." Ruby whispered, knowing that people were listening all around them.

"His real name?" Emma's confusion was growing.

"Yeah Ryder is his Lost Boy name. They think it has to do with how he was taken though. The kid is absolutely infatuated with horses. All of the lost boys took back their original names if they could remember them. If not they chose something else when they got placed. Matthews is the last name that was given to all of them, at least until they get adopted." Ruby responded.

"Hey girl! I have those things you wanted." Granny grunted out, interrupting their gossip session. Emma rushed over to grab the Tupperware container.

"There's some sandwiches, carrots, celery, some crackers and cookies. When he runs out you just let me know. You hear me?" Granny passed over the container and Emma nodded her agreement.

"Thanks Granny." Emma replied sincerely. The slight quirk of the older woman's lips let her know that it had been received before she was shooed away. Back into the bug and on her way to the hospital. She sat in her car for a moment, licking her lips as she debated how she was going to go about doing this. She didn't want to just barge in and scare the kid, but she felt like that had connected during their first meeting. Even if it could be chalked up to her being the only person he seen when he was trying to run away. Clambering out of her car, she failed to notice the Mayor's sleek black Mercedes parked in the reserved section as she juggled the packages in her hands.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse at the desk smiled warmly at her, watching Emma stammer to reply.

"Ahh yeah, um...I'm here to see Ryder Matthews." Emma chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully as the nurse clicked away at her computer.

"You'd be the first." She exhaled sadly, as Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You mean to tell me, nobody's been here to see him yet? Not even Blue?" Emma questioned watching the nurse named- _Miranda_ , shake her head.

"He is going to be on the third floor in pediatrics, room number 3-153. It's going to be on your left." Miranda informed her, watching Emma turn towards the elevator. She could admit that she walked far slower to room 3-153 than she had probably ever walked, she just wouldn't admit to it out loud. Taking one look at Ryder practically swimming in the hospital's gown and drowning in the too big bed, she picked up her pace just as he pushed away a bowl of some slop looking gunk.

"You have to eat if you want to go home!" Another nurse was at her wits end, probably a nurse without a child. Not that Emma had any experience raising a toddler, she had just been around enough of them in the system to know that the nurse was actually doing way more harm than good.

"Hey Ryder." Emma smiled from the doorway, watching the child's head snap up in her direction. His mouth opened in a little O, as he began to try to climb his way towards her. She quickly set down her items before meeting him at the edge of the bed. Emma didn't expect for him to immediately cling to her, but she couldn't stop herself from embracing him either.

"Hey Kid, so I brought some things to eat and a little birdy told me a certain someone needed some good stuff so he can grow big and strong, and ditch this Popsicle stick. You know him?" Emma gently nudged him, and was rewarded with a flash of slightly yellow teeth before he patted himself on the chest.

"You are that little someone? Well what are we waiting for? Let's get some grub!" Emma started to rise before she realized he wasn't going to let her go. Settling him on her hip, she walked over to the Tupperware container, and pulled out two small peanut butter and jelly triangles and a small container of apple juice. Unwrapping them from the plastic wrap, she handed one to Ryder and watched him stuff half of it into his mouth before chewing.

"You got him to eat?" The nurse gasped, having been glued to the same spot and watching the interaction the entire time.

"Yeah I guess I did. I have it from here if you want to go." Emma's statement wasn't a suggestion when she felt Ryder tense up in her arms at the sound of the nurse's voice.

"Yes, I have to make my other rounds. He is by far the most difficult patient I have had to deal with." The nurse grabbed her clipboard before stalking out.

"Kid don't listen to these people. They only judge what they have never experienced. I was just like you when I was younger. I had a family, and then another moment I didn't. I was just a lost little grab trying to grab some purchase in life and the people around me just kept kicking me down. Granted I may not be the most responsible person, I make loads of mistakes that I can never atone for. But I'm alive here today because again I'm like you. I fought to be here, and nothing or no one can ever take that from either of us." Emma sat down on the bed, and used her free hand to unwrap the second triangle before handing it to Ryder.

What she didn't know was that the Mayor was standing right outside the door looking through the window.

She could feel Ryder leaning heavy against her chest. Looking down at his tiny face smeared with remnants of his finished lunch, his big brown eyes looked up at her as he tapped her lips twice. His eyes fluttered closed as he tried to hum, before looking at her expectantly.

"You want to hear something?" Emma asked softly, grabbing a wet wipe and cleaning him up.

"hmm." Was the response she got from the toddler.

"Okay, fair warning singing was never my strong suit." Emma joked, wrapping him up in the fleece blanket that was on the bed before setting a rocking pattern with him in her arms.

 _ **'Now I heard there was a secret chord,**_

 _ **That David played and it pleased the lord.**_

 _ **But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

 _ **It goes like this.**_

 _ **The fourth , the fifth**_

 _ **The minor fall, the major lift**_

 _ **The baffled King composing Hallelujah."**_

A small smile played on Ryder's lips, as he tangled his tiny hand into Emma's hair. This was everything she gave away when she signed away her rights to Henry. One thing was for certain, Henry didn't miss out on moments like these. Even if it wasn't with her. That's what separated the two, and why she felt like this moment was in no way replacing her son's. She could vividly picture a little Henry snuggled up to Regina as she sang him a melody. This was something that neither she or Ryder had ever experienced before. It was different in a tangible way of two lost children finding comfort in one another. It almost felt as if a small sliver of herself was being pieced back together. Even if the other pieces where scattered from where every foster parent, ex, her parents and even Regina had left them.

 _'_ _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah'**_

 _ **'Your faith was strong but you needed proof,**_

 _ **you saw her bathing on the roof.**_

 _ **Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you.**_

 _ **She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

 _ **She broke your throne, and cut your hair**_

 _ **and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah'**_

Ryder was softly snoring in her arms by now, but she continued on. Singing to nothing, and yet she had a captivated audience at her finger tips.

' _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah'**_

 _ **'You say I took the name in vain**_

 _ **I don't even know the name**_

 _ **But if I did, well really, what's it to you?**_

 _ **There's a blaze of light in every word**_

 _ **It doesn't matter what you've heard**_

 _ **The Holy or the broken Hallelujah'**_

 _ **'Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _ **Hallelujah'**_

 _ **'I did my best, it wasn't much**_

 _ **I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**_

 _ **I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**_

 _ **And even though it all went wrong**_

 _ **I'll stand before the Lord of Song**_

 _ **With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah'**_

It was only when the little boy in her arms scrunched up his face tightly, did she realize she was crying on her. Gently setting him back into the bed, she sniffled as she dried her face.

"Ms. Swan." Regina let her presence be known as she tried to school her features.

"My god, I can't catch a break." Emma mumbled before looking away from the brunette who had hurt her deeply.

"What do you want Regina?" She huffed.

"I would like to speak with you for a moment." Regina replied in her usual pompous tone.

"I have no desire to fight with you, Madame Mayor." Emma shook her head.

"I don't want to fight either, I simply have a matter in which I would like to discus with you." Regina refuted

"Excuse me for saying this, but you have no idea how to have a conversation Regina. You have this way about you, where you use you words to strip away every layer that a person has until they are nothing but bones. I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to be in the same room as you. So unless this is about Henry, we truly have **nothing** to discus." Emma began to grind her teeth in frustration.

"Henry is a fraction of the reason I wished to speak with you. Henry and your visitations." Regina began but was cut of by Emma's snort.

"What visitation? You mean the thirty four seconds I get to see him when he gets off of school and walks to your car? Or the seven minutes I get at downtown every three days or so?" Emma questioned, she was more angry than hurt now.

"Ms. Swan, need I remind you that it was you who gave Henry up! In any normal circumstance , you wouldn't get to see Henry at all!" Regina shot back.

"No, I don't need a reminder that I gave up my child not even two minutes after he was born in a prison hospital. I have that dream every night Regina, so your help in not needed." Emma hissed back, catching the brunette off guard.

"This is not what I came here for." Regina could see the situation getting out of hand, so she started to back track

"What did you come here for?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Despite what you may believe, I am capable of remorse. I came here to apologize for the way I spoke to you and the things I said. I truly am sorry Emma. I didn't mean to hurt you that way." Regina apologized sincerely, as she watched green eyes narrow at her.

"What do you want?" Emma settled back into a blank expression.

"I- excuse me?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I've dealt with people like you all my life Regina. The type that are liked snakes. They strike without warning. People think that with the right touch and affection that they can be tamed, but they are wild creatures at heart. They never hesitate to hurt someone if it can benefit them in someways. But just as much as you are a snake, you are also a con artist. You manipulate peoples feelings to suit you and your mood because you want something. So again, I'm going to ask...What do you want?"Emma deadpanned, ignoring the very brief flicker of hurt that flashed into cognac eyes.

"What I want is for my son to be happy! That means he needs you in his life. I came down here to ask you if you would be willing to meet him for breakfast tomorrow morning." Regina composed herself, trying not to show the blonde how hurt she was by the analysis.

"I'm bringing Ryder his meals until he gets out of here." Emma replied, looking back at the sleeping child.

"So you're not going to meet your son because you are spending time with another child? I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, taking a page out of Snow's book, hmm?" Regina asked snarkily.

"Apple's? You really should talking about apples and Henry in the same sentence. It wasn't too long ago, that he was the kid in the hospital bed." Emma replied coolly, hearing the breath leave Regina's lungs.

"And like you said, Henry is your son. Stop flip flopping back and forth to suit your needs! I can't only be a good mother when it fits Regina Mills's schedule! Stop using our son as a pawn to hurt me, just because you hate me that much!" Emma hissed.

"I never said I hated you! And don't you dare ever throw that situation in my face again!" Regina stepped forward.

"So the queen doesn't like the taste of her own medicine? Hmm, interesting." Emma shrugged.

"I expect you to meet Henry after you finish delivering the lost boy his breakfast Ms. Swan. Or I will take that as you refusing the olive branch extended to you. Good day." Regina straightened herself out before stalking out of the room.

 **AN: This story will be around 10-12 chapters long. Updated once a week. Prompt by LittlePenguin93. check out her stories! They are all amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Give Your All to Me.**

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me,_

 _but I'll be alright._

Light Amber, Dark Amber, Sugar Free,...How many different types of syrups did one need to coat a toasted cake? Emma pondered as she twirled the lazy Susan. She was early for once, her mind not allowing her to sit in her apartment. It was too quiet, too empty. Despite the various knick knacks she had acquired during her time in town, it wasn't what she was promised. It didn't feel like home. She tried so damn hard to lay down roots, when truth be told if it wasn't for the fact that Henry was in this wretched town, she would have no qualms about leaving.

"Emma!" Henry cheered when he saw her, running over to her booth with Regina following on his tail. She jerked in surprise, but managed to right herself by the time both Mills reached the booth.

"Hey kid, howya been?" Emma smiled softly, ruffling his hair and receiving a soft glare in return.

"Good, I've finally be able to get some sleep! I missed my bed." Henry grinned dimple cheeked, sliding in beside his adoptive mother who had yet to speak.

"That's great Hen."Emma replied back in relief. She had been worried about how he was adjusting, but it seemed picking back up his sessions with Archie was beneficial.

"Yeah, so how have you been? You look...I dunno..." Henry bit his bottom lip before stopping.

"Go on and say it kid? I look what, exhausted?" Emma chuckled weakly.

"No, you look like you did when you first came to town. Like how you did when I saw you in Neverland for the first time.." Henry elaborated.

"In ill-fitting clothing? I think she has smarted up a bit." Regina quipped, watching Emma grind her teeth.

"No. She looks...lost." Henry frowned.

* * *

Breakfast with her son and his other mother had concluded the same way she thought it would. With Regina making snide remarks and Henry looking between the two warily when Emma didn't bite the bait. She went back to her place to shower and change before heading over to the hospital with her acoustic guitar strapped to her back. Ryder seem to like the sound of her voice, and she liked making someone in this world happy, even if only for moment.

The screeching that reached her ears before she even fully stepped off of the elevator fully was startling, and she could feel the tension from the nurses who scrambled around.

"MS. SWAN!" Miranda looked positively relieved upon seeing the blonde walk in. Emma was about to question why, until she heard the sound of glass shattering and another loud shriek.

"Ryder has been on a rampage since he woke up this morning. It boiled over for meal time. Normally under these circumstance if he was older, and not already in here for malnutrition we would have already sedated him. I managed to convince them to hold off, in hopes that you would show up." Miranda grabbed Emma by the hand before physically leading her down the hall even though Emma knew the way.

The sight of Ryder huddled behind an overturn medical cart with ripped pajamas had Emma's heart stammering in her chest.

"Hey Buddy..." Emma took a quick survey of the damage before stepping over a mess of what she assumed could only be an early lunch and various other objects that littered the floor. The little boy's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, before he practically propelled himself at her knees and tried to climb up her leg. Picking him up, she made her way over to the bed.

"What's going on? Did you make this mess?" Emma asked, sitting with him in her lap. He avoided eye contact and shook his head no.

"Ryder are you sure it wasn't you would made this mess? You don't have to lie, I'm not angry with you." Emma tried to assure him, but she could see in his body language he had closed himself off from the conversation.

"Well, either way we both are going to have to straighten things out in here. We can't have you living in a mess." Emma sighed, before turning her back to the person who snorted behind her.

"Regina? ...What are you doing here?" Emma frowned in confusion.

"I was notified when Mr. Matthews episode began." Regina glanced down at the boy and noticed the way he was burrowed into Emma's lap, content.

"Why would they inform you?" Emma scrunched up her nose, as Ryder began weaving his fingers through her hair.

"For several reasons. The main being I am the Mayor. Since Mr. Matthews is a minor and a ward of the state, his medical decisions are being left up to me." Regina informed her.

"That's utter bull-" Emma stopped herself as her anger flared.

"You don't care about him, why should you be the one making medical decisions for anyone?" Emma spat.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Ms. Swan. I simply came to check on Mr. Matthews." Regina sighed heavily. She felt ashamed of the way she acted at the diner, especially when Henry asked why she was being so rude to his mother.

"Please, that's all you know how to do. Fight, argue and push people away. It's who you are." Emma retorted with an eye roll.

Regina blinked past the sting that accompanied that comment. "I can see how you would make that assumption, but truly I'm here in the best interest of Mr. Math-" Regina was cut off

"His name is Ryder! So that thing you do, where you refuse to call people by their first name in fear of making them into an actually person, not some black bubble letters on a piece of paper, it stops now." Emma huffed.

"Duly noted. I am here for Ryder's best interest." The Mayor reiterated

"Well as you can see, he's fine. Your services are no longer needed Madame Mayor." Emma said in a dismissive tone, rubbing her hand up and down the child's back, feeling his breathing even out.

"Ms. Swan, I know earlier I seemed a bit abrasive-" Regina started.

"Abrasive?" Emma snorted. "Is that another way of saying you acted like a jerk?"

"I suppose one could infer-" Again she was cut off by the blonde.

"Yes one would infer that, because that's exactly what happened. No need to sugar coat it."Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette before gently setting the sleeping boy onto the hospital bed so she could begin to clean up the mess. She was surprised when Regina unbuttoned her blazer before bending down to pick up some of the strewn objects and righting them in their place.

"I believe this belongs over there." Regina gingerly tried to hand Emma the hardcover copy of Horton Hatches the Egg.

"Yeah, he likes looking through the pictures." Emma murmured, taking the book before setting it by Ryders head. They spent the next fifteen minutes in silence straightening out the room before everything was fixed.

"Emma, I wish to apologize for the way I treated you earlier at the dinner. My behavior was uncalled for, and I will try my best for it never to occur again." Regina was wringing her hands together as she looked at the blank faced woman in front of her.

"I'm not buying the whole , it wont happen again spiel. I know you Regina, you lash out. It's who you are." Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's NOT whom I am, Ms. Swan! It is certainly a part of me, however I am doing my best to change that. I realize I am a working progress, all I ask for is a little patience." Regina's nostrils flared as she took offense.

"Of course. This is the part where I **must** forgive you right? That's what a good Princess and a good Savior does , right?" Emma chuckled humorlessly.

"Maybe I'm tired of your actions saying a completely different thing than the words coming from your mouth Regina. You apologize and turn around and do the same thing all over again. I know I screwed up, but its almost like you get off on hurting me. I've never intentionally done anything to hurt you. Yeah in the beginning I was guilty of encouraging Henry, but everything after...I always defended you, I was always then when it mattered the most and you needed me. Yet you couldn't even afford me the same opportunity, after all that time you pretended to be nice to me. Pretended to be something like a friend when you really couldn't stand me, when you really thought so little of me." Emma ground her teeth, her eyes glazing over and for a moment Regina saw the extent of her words from the day they returned.

"It hurt Regina, it _hurts_! You need to understand that it doesn't go away simply because you give some half ass apology. Let me be hurt!" Emma hissed

"I can't! It wasn't my intention, Emma I swear-!" Regina didn't know why, but she internally began to panic. She wanted desperately for Emma to know she truly didn't mean what she said.

"I'm not sure if I believe that, but that's besides the point. Even if you didn't- it does. It hurts Regina, and every chance you get you pick at every flaw I have. I know I'm not perfect...I know I'm not the mother that Henry deserves, I knew that when I gave him up. As much as it hurt, I knew a stranger would raise my son better then I ever could. Did I want to give him up? NO! I was seventeen, I wanted nothing more than to keep my baby with me, but-" Emma looked away as a tear fell down her face.

"B-but even then, I knew I was just another lost little girl." Emma shuddered before wiping furiously at her face.

"Emma I know you gave up Henry so that he could have his best chance. I should have never implied any different. Despite what you may think I feel, you are an excellent mother and a wonderful person. Taking on another child that has no connection to you is a very honorable thing. Especially given the circumstances"Regina spoke earnestly.

"I don't understand." Emma sniffled, watching Regina raise an eyebrow.

"You constantly flip back and forth between being nice before hating me, I don't understand why." Emma shrugged, her shoulders feeling heavy as she carried around an invisible weight.

"I don't hate you Emma...Whenever I feel an emotion, I feel it more deeply than others. In a sense, I don't know how to properly react to these feelings and I lash out. It's just easier to lash out at the person who is always there. I don't mean to, I just fall back into very bad habits." Regina tried to explain, shifting from foot to foot.

Emma simply peered at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged again, a bit weaker. The lack of conviction in her statement spurred Regina into motion. The brunette grabbed her blazer off the chair and her purse before bidding Emma a good afternoon. On her way out of the hospital, she called up Kathryn.

"Mrs. Midas, I need you to draw up a temporary foster license. The case being Ryder Matthews...No it's not for myself...Have the guardians name drawn up for Emma Swan." Regina bit her bottom lip before hanging up.

If she was to show Emma that she truly was trying to change, the first step was to disengage from their power play. She sighed before stepping into her vehicle.

 **Two Days Later**

She knew for certain Emma was visiting Ryder at the hospital after her brief visit with Henry before the young lad went off to school. She had the packet of papers that would transfer temporary guardianship over to Emma until the trial period was up. If the blonde wished, after she could file for it to become more permanent. She made the familiar journey up to Ryder's room and was surprised to hear the raspy voice coming from inside.

 _"There was a time,_

 _where I was alone._

 _Nowhere to go,_

 _and no place to call home._

 _My only friend was the man on the moon._

 _And even sometimes he would go away to._

 _Then one night_

 _as I closed my eyes_

 _I saw a shadow, flying high._

 _He came to me with the sweetest smile,_

 _told me he wanted to talk for awhile._

 _He said, Peter Pan,_

 _That's what they call me._

 _I promise that you'll never be lonely._

 _And ever since that day._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland._

 _Usually hanging out with Peter Pan._

 _And when we're bored_

 _we play in the woods._

 _Always on the run from, Captain Hook._

 _Run run, lost boy_

 _they say to me._

 _Away from all of reality._

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _and lost boys are me, are free."_

Regina gasped, feeling the hot sticky tears trailing down her face as she tried to stop her frantic heart beat. She had never expected Emma to be able to hold a tune, let alone sing with so much passion and soul in such a soft raspy voice. The song-, one she had never heard before so she could only assume Emma had written it herself. However it was the look in Ryder's eyes that startled her the most. He looked at the blonde with so much awe it hardly seemed to be able to be contained in such a tiny body. Almost as if she were the man in the moon, and for the first time he had been spoken to. It was then she realized that she was doing the right thing, not only as an effort to get back into Emma's good graces but for the child involved who was taken at such a young age that he knew nothing of substance beyond Peter Pan and Neverland.

She stepped forward and into the room, Emma made eye contact with her and her fingers only faltered slightly on her acoustic guitar before she continued.

 _"He sprinkled me in pixie dust,_

 _and told me to believe._

 _Believe in him and believe in me._

 _Together we will fly away_

 _in a cloud of green._

 _To your beautiful destiny._

 _As we soared above the town._

 _That never loved me,_

 _I realized I finally had a family._

 _Soon enough we reached Neverland._

 _Peacefully my feet hit the sand_

 _And ever since that day._

 _I am lost boy , from Neverland._

 _Usually hanging out with, Peter Pan._

 _And when we're bored_

 _we play in the woods_

 _Always on the run from, Captain Hook._

 _Run run lost boy_

 _they say to me._

 _Away from all of reality ._

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me_

 _and lost boys are free._

 _Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling_

 _Even Captain Hook_

 _You are my perfect,_

 _Story book."_

Emma finished the melody out before both hers and Ryder's attention turned to Regina. She watched the young child purse his lips in confusion.

"Regina? Did the hospital call you?" Emma's eyebrows furrowed on why Regina would be here.

"No I came down here to discuss a certain matter with you Ms. Swan." Regina replied politely.

"Is it business related? Can it wait?" Emma was borderline whining.

"Actually I think you will find this is of the utmost importance." Regina held out the papers and bit her lip when Emma snatched them in effort to not snap at her. Emma's eyes skimmed the papers before they bugged out.

"Regina! This is-" Emma choked on her own words.

"Yes, well you brought up some relevant points the last time we spoke. It's what's in his best interest." Regina watched tears well up Emma's eyes but was surprised when Emma glared at her.

"So I'm good enough to be a mother figure to him but not to Henry?" Emma questioned.

"No of course not! I also came to discuss our current arrangement with _**our**_ son." Regina quickly asserted, and when Emma didn't speak she continued.

"Right now with him still in school until summer recess, he will be staying at the Manor during the week. I was thinking he could stay with you from Friday afternoon when he gets out until Sunday night. We can all have Sunday dinners together..." Regina worried her bottom lip between her teeth as Emma muled it over.

"You mean this? All of it? You're not just going to pull the rug from under me once I get comfortable, right?" Emma fired off.

"Ms. Swan- Emma... I want to use this opportunity to show you that I've truly changed, and make amends for everything I've done. I'm not trying to trick you." Regina spoke sincerely.

"I-uh..Thank you Regina." Emma embraced the brunette in a hug, ignoring the woman's tense body in her arms before she let go blushing.

"Hey Kid, when you get out of here, you're going to come stay with me...Is that okay?" Emma turned to Ryder. He grinned, his teeth slightly whiter from better oral hygiene. He ran over and embraced Emma before turning his head to flash Regina a quick smile.


End file.
